


Cigarettes

by Greengargouille



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greengargouille/pseuds/Greengargouille
Summary: Sometimes you just want to do dumb things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there !! Some of you who follow me on tumblr might feel like this story is familiar, I'm just putting here an old ficlet I forgot to publish outside of tumblr, haha...

If anyone asked, Rio had the perfect excuse. She was only 15 ; her frontal lobe wasn’t developed enough, to stop herself from making bad decisions, you understand. She couldn’t help doing dumb things. That she thought those were fun or cool was just a bonus -it was like drinking from the same bottle as some of the guys and joke about indirect kisses to see them blush, or that time last year where she burnt her notebooks with other rebellious students. That made her feel thrilled.

Of course, she didn’t actually had to use any excuse. The rest of her brain was perfectly healthy, she was a clever girl and it wasn’t as if she needed any complex plan.

She was aware she should know better, though. Korosensei had warned her class about the danger of tobacco. The name was clear in her mind, all in katakana. A foreign word. It made it seems mysterious. cool, even, just as those American movies with elegant women, a cigarette on their hands.

It was easy to obtain a pack in Japan, even as a minor. Lot of people turned a blind eye to this law, and anyway there were vending machines for those who didn’t want anyone to see them. She just had to find one in a deserted alley, verify nobody was coming and the cigarettes were her.

What Nakamura hadn’t planned was for Kanzaki to accompany her. She just told the idea in class, in an half-joking tone -no, Kataoka, of course she wasn’t actually going to do that, it’s a dumb, silly joke-, and the beautiful, kind girl came to her after school with her charming smile to ask her if she could participate.

It looked weird, seeing her like that, her face just as serene as usual with a lighter in hand. As if she was used to it.

“Here, let me light you one.  
-Thanks.”

Rio felt like adding a ‘ _darling_ ’ or ' _doll_ ’ as a joke, but that was Kanzaki she was talking to ; she probably got called those multiple times, enough to he fed up with those. She just took a deep breath before coughing, her throat irritated.

“So… What made you want to try smoking ?”

Kanzaki didn’t reply immediately, her eyes fixated on the swirling blue smoke.

“… Probably the same as you, right ? Even I want to do dumb things sometimes.  
-Hehe, who would have thought, our Madonna is actually rebellious student.  
-You would be surprised.”

Nakamura couldn’t help but be intrigued. There were students I’m class E she was closer to, obviously. But she still feel like she knew at leat a bit her other classmates. Kanzaki, however, was a mystery, now that she thought about it. Good at language, loving books, pretty face, calm in most circumstances. The perfect Japanese girl. Besides, it’s not like they asked each other about their home situation. Because on the 28 students, even including Ritsu… Most of them didn’t have an happy situation.

“Ah, I hope the smoke won’t stick to my clothes, I don’t really want my parents to know…” It was the late afternoon of a Saturday, so by the time they will get back to class, even Korosensei’s delicate nose wouldn’t smell anything on them, but parents were another matter.  
“I do hope it stick.” Kanzaki immediately correct herself. “I mean, on my clothes, I don’t want you to get scolded. But I want my father to know.  
-Won’t he get angry?  
-Probably. No, it’s even sure he will.” The girl gently smiled. “I still want him to know.”

…That was dumb. The kind of dumb thing Rio would have admired two years ago, but would secretly shake her head at. Even so… Kanzaki looked kind of… Cool, actually.

“Is it okay if I smoke, too ?  
-Well, of course, suit yours-”

Nakamura stopped her sentence midway, as Kanzaki’s gracious fingers took her cigarette from her own hand to put it to her lips. Even as she coughed, the blonde girl didn’t react, still dumbfounded.

“Ah, I didn’t ask, but… You don’t mind indirect kisses, do you ?”

Rio blushed awkwardly. Kanzaki sure was something else.


End file.
